No More Interruptions
by Lorilozz
Summary: Now that they've finally got the house to themselves, Nathan has plans to take his wife on a sensual journey she'll never forget. Companion piece to 'Coitus Interruptus'. Naley


**Title: No More Interruptions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Rating: This fic is rated M for a reason. It contains explicit language and sexual situations. Do not read if you will be offended by this.**

**Summary: Now that they've finally got the house to themselves, Nathan has plans to take his wife on a sensual journey she'll never forget.**

**Author's Notes: This was written for the "I'm Hungry For You" challenge on "nhlovenest" community at LiveJournal. It is a follow up to an earlier piece Coitus Interruptus, but can also be a stand-alone fic. Please feel free to read the previous piece which you can find on my profile or just this one on its own if you prefer. Thank you to Bec and Dawn for their feedback and encouragement. You're both amazing!**

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Lucas called out loudly after letting himself into his brother's home through the side door; an entry used by family and friends which led to the kitchen. 

He soon heard the sound of small footsteps belonging to his nephew racing down the hallway towards him, James soon appearing and throwing himself into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Mommy says I'm staying at your house tonight."

The excited grin on James' face had Luke smiling widely. He adored his nephew and cherished every moment he got to spend with him.

"You sure are buddy, and I thought maybe Lily could sleep over as well. How does that sound?"

Lucas' younger sister and James were born only one day apart and, although raised in different towns, once Nathan and Haley moved back to Tree Hill with James, the two children had become the best of friends.

"Cool. Can we watch movies and eat your special Luke-O Puke-O Burgers? Please Uncle Luke?"

"I guess it's safe to assume these burgers have no real nutritional value, hmm?" Haley asked from the doorway where she stood still dressed in only her robe.

"Morning, Hales." Lucas made his way over to his best friend and engulfed her in a warm hug. Pulling back he looked her up and down chuckling. "I remember a time not so long ago when you would have considered it a crime not to be up and dressed by six am."

"Well, look at who I married; Mr Lazy himself. There was no hope for me." Luke chuckled, thinking about his brother and his best friend, also his sister-in-law; they really had proved the theory of 'Opposites Attract'.

Haley squealed as Nathan's arms slipped around her from behind and tickled her slightly. "Who you callin' lazy? At least I'm dressed."

He kissed her cheek affectionately before releasing her and hugging his brother. "Hey, Luke. Thanks for tonight. We really appreciate it."

"No problem Nate. Now what the hell happened to your face?"

Nathan rubbed the bruised area on the side of his face, grimacing a little at the slight touch. Meanwhile Haley was trying to stop herself from giggling as she relived the hilarious scene from the previous night in her mind. Nathan shook his head lightly. "Just an accident. Nothing to worry about. You want a coffee?"

Luke watched his brother suspiciously, simply nodding his head at the offer then focusing back on Haley who was busying herself preparing James' cereal, quite obviously trying to avoid his stare.

James, who had snuck out of the room earlier to eagerly collect his overnight bag, dumped the bag on the floor and climbed onto a stool at the counter, wolfing down his breakfast as though his life depended on it.

After Nathan had poured the adults a mug of coffee each, he sat on a stool opposite James and rubbed his jaw lightly. His son noticed this and couldn't help but fill his Uncle in on the major events of the night before. "Hey, did you see Daddy's face? Mommy got him real good!"

Luke almost spat out his coffee as he processed James' comment. He looked at the couple questioningly waiting for an explanation because there was no way that Haley would have hit his brother.

"It was an accident. No big deal." Haley said dismissively, but unfortunately unable to hide the blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

"Really?" Lucas asked unconvinced. There was definitely a story here. Deciding he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Nathan or Haley, he instead turned to James who was obviously busting to spill the beans.

"How did Mommy do that?"

James sat up taller in his chair, his eyes sparkling with excitement as they always did when he got the opportunity to recount a story.

"There were monsters in my room last night so I went to get Daddy, then I heard Mommy scream out and I ran in there to make sure she was okay."

Luke smiled at the matter-of-fact way his nephew recounted the alleged monsters. He also noticed Haley looking extremely uncomfortable while Nathan seemed amused by the whole situation.

"I thought there was a monster that scared my mommy, 'cause something was moving at the end of the bed so I jumped on it and kicked my legs and told it to leave her alone. But there wasn't a monster. It was just my daddy under the sheet and then mommy knocked him in the head with her knee… and then he fell off the bed."

"Oh." Lucas exclaimed as realization dawned about exactly what had been happening between the couple under that sheet. Although his first urge was to forget he'd ever heard anything about it, the image of his brother being attacked by his five year old son, kneed in the head by his wife and then toppling to the floor was just too damn hilarious to ignore.

"Wow. Poor daddy, huh? I wonder how he managed to get in the way of mommy's knee. Funny place for him to be… down there under the covers." Lucas had to stop himself from laughing as he watched Haley's face turn red as a tomato, burying her head in Nathan's chest. His brother however was glaring at him playfully as he held onto his wife and tried to soothe away her embarrassment.

The little boy looked at his father inquisitively. "Why _were _you under there daddy?"

Nathan groaned, not knowing how to handle this conversation. Haley however saved the day as she came out from hiding to smile at her son warmly. "I lost an earring baby. Daddy was just finding it for me."

"Oh." James shrugged disinterestedly before looking at his uncle again. "Can we go now?"

Grasping at the chance to escape the two sets of glaring eyes upon him, Lucas jumped up and grabbed his nephew's overnight bag from the floor. "Yep. Let's go buddy."

Lucas chuckled, ignoring the dirty looks he was currently receiving for the trouble he'd caused. He figured it was payback for being woken in the middle of the night. "Now I see why you felt the need to call and organise James' sleepover at an ungodly hour last night. The two of you are worse than a couple of h-o-r-n-y teenagers!"

"At least we're getting some!" Haley looked shocked by her own outburst but laughed along with her husband when Lucas scowled playfully at being reminded of his single status.

James had grown tired of waiting around while the adults talked about boring stuff and raced for the door, excitement vibrating off every part of him. It was always an adventure to have a sleep over, especially with his favorite uncle.

"James Lucas Scott!"

The boy stopped in his tracks at the sound of his mother's stern voice and turned around slowly with a cheeky grin on his face… he wasn't quite sure what he'd done this time, but that grin usually got him out of trouble.

"Yes, Mommy?"

Haley couldn't even keep a straight face when her little boy looked at her with that adorable little grin. The child could get a way with murder if he just flashed that smile at her; the same smile that his father used on her to get his way. "How about you give your mommy and daddy a kiss goodbye?"

James raced back into the kitchen and jumped up on Nathan's lap to give him a hug and kiss before being passed over to Haley who held him tightly, reveling in the fact that even though her little boy was growing up, he still loved her cuddles.

The couple watched their son leave from the front door, laughing joyously as he continued to turn back, grinning and waving in their direction. Once Lucas drove away, Nathan closed the door behind them as Haley headed back toward the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. She didn't get far before Nathan reached out to grasp her hand, pulling her back into his chest.

She settled back into his embrace, rolling her head to the side as he nuzzled her neck softly, placing butterfly kisses along her smooth skin before tugging gently at her earlobe with his teeth; suckling at it softly.

"Don't you want to eat some breakfast?" her protest sounding weak even to her own ears and gaining only a negative grunt in response as Nathan continued his ministrations, smiling into her neck as he felt her resolve fading. He knew Haley liked to be organized in the mornings, it was just the way she was, but this day was special; just for the two of them, and none of it would be wasted on such mundane tasks as cooking and cleaning. He had almost a full twenty four hours to ravish his beautiful wife and he intended to make every minute count.

Haley had been right earlier when she implied Nathan was a lazy morning person, but this morning he'd been up and out of the house before she'd even stirred from her sleep. It may have been a spur of the moment plan for them to have the house to themselves, but there was nothing spur of the moment about the things he intended to do to and with his wife. Supplies were needed, and he'd managed to covertly make a trip to the store and get back home without her even realizing he'd gone.

With her eyes still closed, enjoying the work of his lips and tongue, Haley let Nathan maneuver her into the bedroom, but to her surprise, rather than throwing her on the bed as she might have expected, he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and took hold of her hand, leading her into the en suite bathroom. She watched with a smirk as he bent over the large tub to turn on the faucets, his tight butt molded nicely by a pair of worn jeans that she loved and often asked him to wear just for her.

Nathan could feel her staring at his ass and a smirk of his own appeared. He knew these jeans were perfect for getting her worked up. After adding a dash of bubble bath to the water, he turned and slowly drew her to him, his hands cupping her face tenderly as his lips dipped down to meet hers in a longing kiss. Her arms rose to wrap around his neck and play with the short wisps of hair that rested against the collar of his polo shirt.

Meanwhile his hand reached between their bodies, lightly tugging at the sash of her silk robe, the garment opening up to reveal what he believed to be the most perfect set of breasts he had ever encountered. His hands which were currently resting on her hips, made their way inside of the robe, the first touch against the skin of her stomach giving him a buzz like nothing else ever did. It didn't matter that they'd been married for years and explored every inch of each others bodies over and over again; the first heated touch was always magical.

Sliding his hands underneath the smooth fabric, he pushed the robe off her shoulders where it fell to the floor. She reached for him, her fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt, tugging with frustration when he failed to comply with her request to rid him of the offending garment.

"I know you're dying to get your hands on my hot bod, but you'll be bathing alone today baby. I've got work to do."

Nathan held back a chuckle at his wife's petulant pout, instead placing a kiss on her lips as a distraction. Taking her by surprise, he lifted her into his arms before depositing her into the deliciously warm scented tub earning a squeal of surprise and joyous laughter that always melted his heart.

She settled back against the side of the tub, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the water caressing her skin and the scent of jasmine, from her favorite bubble bath engaging her senses. Being a working mother meant that she rarely had time for such luxurious and pampering activities, but when the opportunity arose to take some time out and get lost in her own world, she always did just that; lose herself.

Knowing this, it was no surprise to Nathan that she hadn't even realized he was still in the room with her. He reached for the washcloth, usually hanging beside their towels, but found the rails empty and remembered that Haley liked to start the week off fresh and had probably put everything in the laundry hamper. He'd have to go out to the linen closet.

As he turned, a bright flash of green caught his eye and he suppressed a chuckle at the sight of the ridiculously cute item. 'Foggy', given its name due to his son's inability to pronounce the word 'froggy', was one of James's favorite things; a children's washcloth in the shape of a frog. It also had a pouch where you could place your hand and make it more of a puppet toy than a simple cloth. Nathan smiled widely at the memory of James begging to have a bath with his father the night before; the young boy fascinated by the jets that created such wonderful bubbles when put into Jacuzzi mode.

Startled at first by the feel of wet cloth gliding across her collarbone, Haley's eyes flew open to find her husband smiling at her warmly.

"I thought you had more important things to do than join me." Her pout was put firmly back in place, hoping that he would succumb and give into her as he usually did when she pouted at him like so.

"Don't be like that, baby. I have a surprise to set up for you… and I know how much you love surprises." Nathan teased as the cloth dipped lower into the water to brush against her breast, smirking as she emitted a pleasurable gasp at the contact.

"Mmmm. That feels heavenly." Haley sighed with appreciation as her husband continued to stroke her tenderly. She had been about to protest and remind him again just how much she did _not_ like surprises, but figured it was worth not arguing the point if he'd just keep doing what he was doing.

She felt the cloth move lower, down over her belly to settle between her legs at the apex of her thighs. She waited for his next move and huffed impatiently when his hand remained still. Her body was already on fire, no longer sated from their lovemaking the night before. Eventually she opened her eyes to find him watching her with amusement, loving the fact that she was already so worked up and looking for release.

"Please." she pleaded with him breathlessly and was soon rewarded, his hand moving slowly across her already sensitive clit. The mixture of the warm, silky water and the soft cloth stroking her hot centre had her gasping for air as she came closer and closer to release. When she thought she couldn't take any more, Nathan slipped a finger inside of her moving torturously slowly, his thumb circling against her bundle of nerves, bringing on an intense and noisy climax.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a heady kiss, the evidence of his own arousal straining against the zipper of his jeans. Groaning in frustration, he stood up needing to get out of there before he jumped in to join the sexy woman he proudly called his wife.

"Foggy?"

Haley's startled exclamation had him spinning around with a cheeky grin, not unlike the one his son had flashed earlier. He didn't say anything just stood there, looking like a picture of innocence.

"You just got me off using our son's bath toy?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment, but despite her chastising, Nathan could see she found it humorous; the corner of her lips twitching as she spoke.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time. Actually, I'm pretty sure the only thing you had to say a few minutes ago was 'Oh God. Oh God. I'm coming'.

"Oh, shut up." Haley laughed at her husband's teasing and threw the cloth, hitting him squarely in the face.

"I think we need to get him a new one."

"Don't be ridiculous, we can just wash it… and pretend this never happened."

"Nah. Let's get him a new one. I wouldn't mind keeping this for myself… to play with. What do you think?"

Haley gave him a pleased smirk of her own. "I suppose that's okay. As long as I get to play too."

Nathan winked before exiting the bathroom to continue his preparations for the day ahead. He was on a mission to make this experience wonderful for his wife and he had a feeling it would be a day neither of them would forget.

* * *

"Nathan. Put me down. I'm naked… and wet!" 

"Exactly how I want you."

"But what if someone can see… Oh." Haley stopped struggling as Nathan placed her on her feet in the living room, still wet from her bath. No one was going to see anything they were up to in here.

Nathan watched with satisfaction as Haley took in his set up appreciatively; the light from the flickering candles playing along the sensual lines of her body and he felt his recently tamed cock twitch in his boxers. Damn, but she was the most stunning woman he'd ever met. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but the changes that came about after carrying their son had only accentuated the natural beauty she already possessed.

Her breasts were fuller and slightly heavier; something she had hated at first, but after being told a thousand times over how much they turned him on, she began to love the change too. Her once flat stomach was now slightly rounded; the perfect shape for resting his head comfortably… and imagining her carrying more of his babies.

"Well no one is going to see inside, so I guess it can't hurt being naked for a while."

Sitting down on the sofa and pulling Haley to stand between his legs, Nathan began towelling her off, enjoying the view before him. "Yep. New rule for the house today; No clothing allowed. Mandatory nakedness from now on…. And before you protest, every door is locked, every blind and shutter closed. It's just the two of us now baby."

"What are you planning?" The wariness in her voice belied the excited flutter in her stomach as she imagined just what wonderful things this man had in store for them.

"Every square inch of this house is our pleasure palace."

"Pleasure Palace?" Haley questioned struggling to contain her giggles

He sent her a playful glare. "Hey, it sounded good in my head."

"Uh-huh"

He smirked up at her cheekily, while reaching up to dry her torso and arms, of course paying special attention to her breasts. "Well, I was going to go for Booty Bungalow or maybe even Hoochie Haven… but I didn't think you'd appreciate those."

She smacked his arm playfully, before taking a good look around the living area for the first time since he'd carried her out. She noticed all the blinds had been drawn, shielding them from the outside world; cocooned in their own little paradise where only the two of them, along with their love and need for one another, were all that mattered.

Haley closed her eyes and smiled, her hands spearing through her husband's hair as he placed a wet, open mouthed kiss along her hip, teasingly close to where she really wanted his mouth to explore. He smiled against her skin, loving the soft mewling sounds she emitted as his lips danced along her now dry flesh, flirting above the small cluster of curls at her centre before moving up over her stomach.

He gripped her thighs and guided her so that she straddled his still fully dressed form, giving him access to her puckered nipples, tight from being simultaneously exposed and aroused. She loved the feel of his strong masculine hands caressing her back; holding her in place as she leant back against them enraptured by the feel of his silky tongue. Unconsciously, the blonde began moving slowly against him, her now slick folds grinding against the erection contained by soft denim. And though it pained him to do so, Nathan stopped his ministrations, and lifted her off his lap, placing her on the sofa next to him before standing up to take a few deep breaths and restore his composure.

"Nathan?"

"Just a second, baby."

Haley watched on, bewildered as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her sprawled naked on the sofa. He soon returned however carrying a tray laden with various treats that had her mouth watering. He'd gathered all of her favorite fruits including peaches, strawberries and pineapple as well as expensive chocolates and in his other hand he held a bottle of their favorite champagne along with two champagne flutes. She felt a familiar flutter in her heart; the same one she experienced each and every time her husband did something thoughtful and unexpected. She really was a lucky woman.

"Nathan. When did you have time to plan all of this?"

He smiled with satisfaction at the wonder and awe in her voice. He lived for these moments when he could make his wife happy; he'd do anything for her and his son.

"I went to the store this morning before you woke up. I didn't want to waste one second of our day together… alone."

Placing everything on the coffee table, Nathan kneeled down in front of Haley, affectionately caressing her thigh. She leaned forward giving him a quick kiss before sitting back slightly, appraising him carefully.

"I believe you are breaking the rules. No clothes allowed!"

Nathan chuckled. "Always trying to get your hands on me… some things never change."

Haley reached forward, tugging at the hem of his shirt which promptly had Nathan raising his arms so that she could remove the offending garment from him. Tossing it behind the sofa, Haley ran her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest and over his abs so prominently on display. God, but his body was glorious. Reaching the button on his jeans, she licked her lips with anticipation of what lay beneath; the length of his hard cock clearly evident through the fading material.

Nathan stilled her hands, knowing that once she touched him he wouldn't be able to slow down; the need bury himself deep within her womb would overtake him. He didn't want to rush anything today, they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other and it would start with him pleasuring his wife; filling her senses and giving her the ultimate sensual experience. One she'd never forget.

She knew he wanted to be in control and was happy to hand it all over to him. He filled each of their glasses, but left them sitting on the table as he selected a juicy piece of pineapple, lifting it to her lips. She leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the treat, but he refrained, however, from placing it in her mouth, instead tracing her lips with the fruit, coating them with its sweet juices and then repeating the action with his tongue. When his tongue finally entered her mouth, Haley moaned slightly at the combined taste of the sweet fruit and the man she loved.

They fed one another, sampling the fruit, the chocolates and each other resulting in one gloriously sticky mess.

"It's time to play with some champagne, I think."

Nathan picked up their glasses, handing Haley hers before they both took a sip of the cool drink. He loved watching her drink champagne, the way her nose crinkled slightly at the feel of the bubbles on her tongue; the sheer child like joy with which she took part in such a simple act. It was both innocent, yet unquestionably sexy.

"Well, I suppose we've made enough of a mess of our sofa that spilling bubbly all over it won't make much of a difference."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes at his statement, already having lost the argument over whether or not to move their fun to a more food friendly environment. Of course, Nathan would have none of that and promised to have the sofa cleaned. He smirked before tipping a small amount of liquid from his glass onto her bare breast, her audible gasp of surprise and unexpected pleasure causing his jeans to tighten even further.

"Okay. It's sooo time to get naked." Nathan rose from where he was still kneeling in front of her on the sofa; however, as he went to right himself, his foot slipped on an errant piece of fruit and he lost his balance falling forward onto his wife.

"Nathan, are you okay?"

If she wasn't so worried about him, Haley would surely be laughing at her husband's new affinity with injuring himself and getting caught in compromising positions.

Nathan lifted his head with a lazy smile. "Hales, I've landed with my face in your lap. Either I'm fine… or I've died and gone to heaven."

After successfully ridding himself of the rest of his clothing, Nathan stood by the sofa looking down at his wife with such love, lust and desire in his eyes that it made her blush, the pink hue creeping up her cheeks. The look was so alluring that she felt her inner thighs become damp, her body instinctively preparing for what was to come.

She reached for him then, her soft fingertips caressing the underside of his throbbing penis, her thumb brushing over the now moist tip eliciting a throaty moan before she brought it to her mouth, looking him straight in they eye as her tongue flicked out to capture the small bead of pre cum collected there.

"Fuck, you drive me crazy." His words earning him a satisfied smirk from his wife.

Not to be outshone, Nathan resumed his position on the floor, gently taking hold of her hips and pulling her to the edge of the sofa, his fingers caressing her inner thighs before spreading them further apart, opening her to him. He'd yet to even touch her damp centre, but already Haley's breathing had increased, just watching him devour her with his eyes turned her on to no end.

Leaning forward, he softly blew his warm breath across her moist folds sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. She was sure that this was supposed to be torture, the way he kept rubbing circles on her skin, breathing against her sex yet never touching; pushing her hips back down if she tried to arch up to him.

"I've just eaten the sweetest, most delicious fruits and the most intoxicating chocolates, and yet nothing can compare to the taste of you on my lips."

Haley gasped at the first flick of his tongue against her clit; not only had his touch captivated her, but his words headily murmured with such passionate resolve brought a new depth of sensation to the experience. One of her hands ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as his tongue caressed her sensitive nub, the other tweaking the nipple of the breast currently not being attended to by her lover. He knew her body so well; knew exactly what to do to drive her wild, yet it was always fresh and exciting between them. After years together, having a child and dealing with everything that life threw at them, their love and passion for one another never waned.

Reaching behind him, Nathan felt around for his champagne flute with a free hand, removing his other from her breast and slowly circling her clit, taking over from where his mouth had left off. He looked up into her face; her beautiful face flushed a rosy pink, her head thrown back and a halo of blonde curls spread out behind her. Smiling slightly to himself, he took the glass and filled his mouth with the golden liquid before lowering his head and wrapping his lips around her sensitive button, the cool, fizzy champagne surrounding her already swollen core.

Haley's eyes flew open and she squealed with delight at the incredible sensation. The cool bubbles fizzing over her over sensitised heat had to be one of the most pleasurable sensations she'd ever experienced. Her hips bucked up at the unexpected feeling causing more to dribble down her folds, quickly lapped up by Nathan's eager tongue.

"Oh My God. Do that again, Nathan. Please, do it again."

"You're wish is my command, Hales."

Nathan repeated the act, this time inserting a finger within her slick heat, the extra friction causing her to rise even further from the sofa, needing more of his touch, his hands, his mouth; him.

He noticed her breathing become erratic and a slight clenching around his fingers, but he wasn't ready for her to come yet. He had one more trick up his sleave that he hoped would give her one of the most intense orgasms of her life. He'd heard one of his friends mention it and had wondered if it was something that his Haley would appreciate. He hadn't been sure until now, seeing how responsive her body was to the unusual sensation of the champagne.

"I want to try something, baby. It's something a little different."

Haley tried to focus on her husband and what he was saying, but the cloud of ecstasy currently fogging up her mind was making it difficult to think past her present physical state. She nodded slowly, curious and eager to learn what other new pleasures he could possibly bestow upon her. Their sex life was always fantastic, but he was taking her on a journey of the senses that she hadn't expected.

She watched through slightly glazed eyes as he took the champagne bottle from the table behind him before gently rubbing the chilled glass along her wet heat, the sudden cold eliciting a strained moan from her throat. This really was some wonderful kind of torture. He circled her clit, this time with the rim of the bottle, occasionally letting some of the alcohol escape resulting in an effervescent torrent flowing over her sensitised sex.

She was close and he knew it; knew that this one last act would push her over the edge, bring her to a climax she'd remember for a long time. "It's going to be a little cold, baby, but it'll be worth it. I promise."

His husky voice barely penetrated her consciousness, but she trusted him implicitly and knew he would never do anything she wouldn't want him to. Nathan filled his champagne flute, then moved his fingers, stretching her wider and placed the rim of the flute at her entrance making way for the liquid to trickle out, letting a drop fall from the lip of the flute, testing her response; the groan of pleasure she emitted giving him his answer.

She sighed as he placed a hot wet kiss on her centre before tipping the flute again, a steady flow of champagne pouring into her. It was like she could feel every little bubble caressing her inner walls, a constant tingle vibrating against the most sensitive parts of her. White light flashed behind her eyelids, a storm of ecstasy raging within her until she reached the point of no return and came so hard she couldn't contain the scream that erupted from her mouth. This man was a God. Her husband was a Sex God; there was no other way to explain how he could possibly make her feel like this.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby. You look so good. You sound so good… and I know you taste incredible."

With those words, Nathan replaced the champagne glass with his hot mouth, pulling her forward so that he could drink from her heat. He almost lost it right then, the combination of fine champagne and the distinct taste of his lover's juices taking him dangerously close to the edge. He drank until there was nothing left, lapping up every drop he could find.

"I want you, Nathan. Now."

With no further prompting required, he scrambled up onto the sofa as Haley manoeuvred herself to lie along its length, relishing the familiar feel of him resting between her thighs.

"You're amazing. I love you." She whispered looking into his eyes as she delicately ran the back of her hand over his bruised face. His hand tangled in her hair, bringing her head forward, their lips meeting as he thrust into her, their moans swallowed within the fiery kiss.

He loved being inside of her, the feeling of her engulfing him completely, being joined as one in a way she'd never be with anyone else. Never had been and never would be. She was his; Always and Forever.

"God, I love you too, Hales. You're my everything," His solemn declaration reached her ears just before the first wave of another climax hit, her walls beginning to tighten around him, milking him, desperate for his release. Their pace was frantic now, his thrusts coming hard and fast; the sounds of their bodies meeting, their shallow breathing and increasing moans filled up the otherwise silent room.

He slipped a hand between them; softly pinching her clit in a way that he knew would drive her over the edge.

"Come for me Hales. I want to watch your beautiful face when you come for me."

Just those husky words were enough and she was tumbling, lost in a world of indescribable bliss where nothing existed but the pleasure coursing through every vein of her body, and the man who brought her to such a soul shaking heaven.

He captured her cries with his mouth and returned the gesture a moment later as he felt the telltale tingle at the base of his spine before the tightened coil within him snapped and his orgasm hit at full force, spilling his seed within her womb.

They lay there for long moments, their bodies still shaking from the intensity of their coupling, Nathan's weight resting on top of her, just the way she liked it after they made love. He shifted his weight onto his elbows slightly; keeping his face tucked into the crook of her neck and began placing soft butterfly kisses along her shoulder. Her hands caressed his back as one foot languorously ran along his leg, both unable and unwilling to refrain from their touching.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you think the neighbours heard us?" She asked giggling slightly as he lifted himself up, kneeling above her and offering a hand so that he could pull her up to sit with him.

"I'd bet money on it babe." He smirked, thinking about how loud they'd both been.

She knew she should be embarrassed and part of her was, but this was her husband, her soul mate, the love of her life and if a bit of embarrassment was the price to pay for sharing that love with him to the fullest extent… then so be it.

"This was nothing babe. Just wait until you see what else I've got in store for us."

Thank you so much for reading.

Lori

xoxox


End file.
